Level 607/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 56 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 110,000 | moves = 12 }} Difficulty *There is one more colour added compared to its counterpart in Reality. Moreover, there are three fewer moves. *The moon scale is unstable. *Moon struck comes late and lasts for only two moves. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points (22 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 58,000 points. Hence, an additional 52,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Start examining the board to see if it has a possible move to clear the jelly or fulfill the candy frog. If you don't like your board, reset the board until you have a good board (only works on mobile). *Set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination to clear many jellies, liquorice locks, and liquorice swirls. *When making a colour bomb + striped candy combination, be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale to prevent losing this level. *Use the candy frog to your advantage. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, additional 192,000 points for two stars and 342,000 points for three stars have to be earned through of candies. *The blockers are harder to clear with one extra colour. Moreover, it is harder to sustain cascades. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, an extra colour and all the blockers, 12 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching on the left side of the moon scale for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering the fact its Reality counterpart has four colours for 15 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 8.33% of the reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, the moon struck duration will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Trivia *The layout of the liquorice locks and liquorice swirls are formed into the slash. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 607 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Whimsical Waves levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 12 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels